The Only Remaining Solution
by caaastiel
Summary: Fictional characters are meant to stay fictional, or so everyone thought. But what if you're the only one who can remember they're actually fictional, does it still count then? Jayden finds herself feeling even more insane than she had before when no one believes this "new kid" is actually a character from some webcomic called Homestuck.
1. Insanity

My head was on my desk, 15 minutes into math class and all I had managed to do was sketch a quick picture of Dirk Strider, when the loud creaking of the door broke the silence. I glanced upwards, only to look back down, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, that is, until, I heard a voice say, "Sorry I'm late."

By this point I completely zoned out and hadn't really heard anything other than 'new student' and the fact they would be sitting next to me. I went back to my sketch, getting the feeling that someone was watching me. Looking to my side to see the new student, I smiled and said, "Nice cosplay," before looking back down at my paper.

He seemed confused. "Cosplay? Isn't that one of those weird anime things? I mean, I don't have any business calling it weird considering my bro-" The teacher yelled at him to be quiet and I laughed quietly to myself, 'Wow, this kid's good.'

Once the lesson was finished and we had a few minutes left, I continued our conversation, "Your bro?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes, well not straight in the eyes considering they were covered by dark black sunglasses.

"My bro," He replied, he's into that stuff, "Anime and shit." During this time he had looked at my sketch and seemed to be confused by it.

"You're _really _good," I mumbled, mostly to myself, but it was meant to be directed at him. I held my hand out, "Let me see your schedule." He placed a crumpled piece of paper in my hand and I opened it up, smoothing it out on my desk. "We have a few classes together, yeah, all of our main classes, P.E, so I guess I'll see you then?" I took another glance over the paper, "The real thing I wanna know is how did you even get the school to put Dave Strider on this thing? That's like going all out, man." If I could see his eyes, they'd probably look really annoyed at me or just plain confused.

He took the paper back as the bell rang and began walking away before turning back towards me, "Because that's my name," he shook his head and walking out the door.

"Well, see you 3rd period then," I whispered to myself.

* * *

Send Message To: This Asshole Named Caleb

Weirdest thing just happened; I seriously wish you were here today.

Jayden

* * *

Flash forward, third period, Science. As always, I walked there with my best friend, Kaiya and I guess she could tell something was putting me off 'cause when she left, the first thing she did was text me.

* * *

1 new message from: Kaiya doesn't deserve a cool name

U ok?

レタス

* * *

Yes, her signature is lettuce, don't ask why.

* * *

Send message To: Kaiya doesn't deserve a cool name

Dave Strider?

Jayden

* * *

I put my phone away as "Dave" walked into the room. He took the empty seat behind me. I ripped a small piece of paper from my binder and wrote on it.

Really. –J

And handed it to him. Within a few seconds he gave it back.

Just wonderin why you're so turned off by me. –D

This conversation on that piece of paper continued through the entirety of class and went something like this:

Considering you're dressed as a fictional character, and using his name, I wouldn't say I'm turned off, but why? –J

Are you saying I'm fictional? I have no idea what you're goin on about but I'm p sure I'm not at all fictional. What's your name anyway? –D

Name's Jayden, but wait, maybe today I'm feeling like John Egbert. –J

How do you know him? –D

The same way you do, obviously. A… wait for it… ~*Webcomic*~ -J

Now you're saying I'm from some webcomic? –D

I didn't answer that one, I was getting annoyed with this kid, and honestly I was starting to think he was being serious and this was some kind of alternate universe or something weird like that. At least I wouldn't have to deal with him for another 2 periods. Kaiya had replied to my text, her reply wasn't important, I didn't feel the need to answer. My next classes were boring as always, and I still felt uneasy about all this which made everything a bit harder. 5th period, Dave was on the other side of the room, which made me feel a bit better. It felt like he was starting to get inside my head and I had only known him for a few hours. Not a good sign. The rest of the day seemed to blur together, but there were a few moments I remembered.

A 'Stop acting like something isn't wrong,' From Kaiya.

'Can I sit here?' From Dave holding a bag of Doritos and a bottle of apple juice, (How ironic) followed by a 'Sure!' from Kaiya.

A whispered 'How the fuck do you know who he is?' From Dave a few minutes later. (Of course talking about John)

But the most important conversation I would have that day took place much later, I was outside waiting for my bus when he came running over to me. "What's that thing called, the webcomic?" He asked, seemingly out of breath.

"Homes-" was all I could get out before pointed to my phone and said, "Show me."

I unlocked my phone and opened up my web browser, I slowly typed in , but all that came up was an error message. I was insane wasn't I?


	2. Skype and Body Language

That had all happened five days ago. I hadn't talked to Dave since, other than a few short conversations during class. Today, at exactly 12:03PM, 6th period, lunch, I would only end up making a fool out of myself. Well, not make a fool of myself now that I think about it, more become just another thing people could laugh at again, but that just started here. Dave was at his locker, right before lunch started. I stood behind it until he closed it, surprised when he didn't jump at least a little bit.

"I need proof," I demanded.

"Proof of what?" He asked.

"That you're really him," I handed him my phone, "Put your number in, I'll text you my address, come over right after school."

He shrugged and took my phone and put his number in, "Got it," Then he walked away.

The day went by more quickly than usual; I didn't talk to Dave again for the rest of the day, or at least until he texted me and showed up at my door a few minutes later.

I opened the door, "Fast?"

He nodded, "I try."

I led him over towards my laptop and opened it up, starting Skype, "Log in."

"How do you know I have one of these?" he asked innocently.

"Everyone does." I say while looking at him, smiling.

He turned my laptop towards himself and typed quickly, "What does this prove?"

"Oh, you know we're just gonna call your little friend John," I smirked.

He clicked on the name ectoBiologist. It rang for few seconds, and then someone picked up.

"Dave!" The voice was a little nasally, and Dave smiled a tiny bit when he heard it.

The image of John had finally loaded, when I screamed, grabbing at my laptop, "Dave! Turn our video on oh my god!"

"Fine."

Within a few seconds John could see us. I guess you could say I was fangirling just a little.

"Who's that girl?" John asked, waving at me.

"She-" Dave started.

"Jayden, I'm Jayden, and you guys-" I covered my mouth before I could say anything to further embarrass myself. The three of us continued to talk for a while, and I was still flipping out inside. It was official; I had been talking to The John Egbert for about 10 minutes. Fictional characters are supposed to stay fictional though, right?

* * *

Just some things I noticed: The way Dave smiled at John, and laughed while we were talking to him, Dave never laughs during school, or even smiles. The way he played with his hair while John was talking and the way he nervously scratched his neck. It was kind of adorable watching the two of them interact, and no it wasn't just the fact that they had been one of my OTPs. The blue of John's eyes was a very pretty blue, to be honest, much darker than the light blue of mine, and his sparkled. Most of all I noticed these weren't wigs, they weren't cosplays, these were real people.

* * *

I was finally starting to believe maybe, somehow this is real? Dave had finally left and now I had the entire weekend to think about this week and try to figure out what was happening, but of course that would kind of be breaking the fourth wall wouldn't it?


End file.
